An inertial measurement unit (IMU) is part of an inertial guidance system used in devices such as aircraft, vehicles, guided missiles, and guided bullets or munitions. The IMU uses accelerometers and gyroscopes to precisely sense motion. The data gathered by the IMU is used for flight control or to navigate the device the IMU is located within. One factor in IMU performance is the precision and accuracy of its inertial data. However, IMUs are subject to a number of potential errors which need correction or compensation. In particular, IMU applications which have high spin rates (for example, rounds leaving a rifled barrel at high speeds) can have errors occur in rate and acceleration estimations due to misalignment, non-centric spin axis errors, and mechanical mount variations of the device or of the IMU itself. Real-time compensation of such errors is desired in order to make guidance estimates and rate and acceleration values less sensitive to inaccuracies and variations in airframe or projectile geometry, and to decrease flight errors manifesting as periodic motion (such as precession) that produce errors in rate and acceleration.